Many materials, such as cement, are prone to attack by moisture. Cement is a ubiquitous construction material used in concrete and mortar which functions as an inorganic binder which hardens in the presence of water as a result of hydration. World cement consumption was approximately 3.6 billion metric tons in 2011. It is estimated that more than 10% of this cement is wasted or resulted in a construction material with a strength below its expected level as a result of the action of moisture on the cement prior to use.
Thus, there is a need to provide a coating for a substrate, such as cement, which provides improved properties to the substrate, particularly in terms of an increased shelf life due to resistance to attack by moisture prior to use, improved bulk density and/or improved flow properties.